Ariel's sisters told Melody the truth
by Dinosaur17
Summary: It was right after that misunderstanding argument and that Melody ran out in misery, but luckily, Ariel's sisters, who had heard everything, have eventually told her the truth before Ariel and Eric could. Ariel was in big trouble now, but before she can reconsider and apologize, her sisters harshly grounded her for not telling Melody the truth.


Melody grabbed the locket out of Ariel's hand and ran off with tears on her face. "Melody, Come back!" Ariel cried. But Melody didn't stop. She ran passed Eric and out the hall.

"Oh, no." Ariel groaned, "not again."

She then sank to the bed and braced herself up with her hands. Eric walked over and sat beside her, "Ariel, darling. We knew this day would come." He convinced.

Ariel sighed and gave up, "Alright, Eric. You're right." She sighed, "it's time I trusted her with the truth."

They both walked down the hall and went towards the yard, where they could tell Melody. They were close to the door, but Ariel hesitated a bit.

She took a deep breath, "Okay," She whispered, "but what if she doesn't trust me again?"

"We'll just have to make the best of it." Eric answered, while he was also feeling uneasy of telling her himself.

While they opened the door, Ariel walked down the stairs and called out, "Melody, I know what I just said at first, but there's something else you need to..."

But before she could finish, she saw something that just made her gasp in shock and horror. So did Eric.

They found Melody, but what was beside her was her sisters! They were all glaring at Ariel for what she said to Melody.

Ariel couldn't believe it. Her sisters had already told Melody the TRUTH!

"Oh no." Ariel grunted. "Oh no, no, no, No!"

Sebastian was peaking from behind a rock beside them.

"Ariel, you are in big trouble." Snorted Attina.

"I can't believe you, Ariel!" Arista scolded. After all, she and the other sisters were the only six who didn't trust Ariel on this decision.

"But... but how long have..." Ariel began but was cut off by Andrina.

"So much for, 'I was a regular fish out of water'." Andrina mocked.

Ariel panicked and hesitated but then tried to grab Melody's arm and pull her away from them, "Melody, go back to your room, right now. Atlantica's still just an old fish tale and you disobeyed me, again." She lied.

"Nice try, Ariel!" Aquata scolded as she and Attina grabbing Melody's other arm and yanked her out of Ariel's grip.

"Melody, just come on, already." Ariel demanded. Eric sighed in annoyance as he slammed a hand on Ariel's shoulder, getting her attention.

"Give it up, Ariel," grumbled Eric in an annoyed tone. Ariel was now clearly upset that her sisters had told Melody the truth but admitted she was already defeated as she sighed. Melody knew she was lying again and pressed herself against Alana who was comforting her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mom... You lied to me all my life!" She whimpered, she was very close to tears.

"No, no, Melody," Ariel pleaded in sadness, "don't take it that way. It's not what you think it was."

"Why should I believe anything you say now? How can I trust you, after..." Melody then began sobbing and buried her face into Alana's chest. Alana held her closer and gently stroked her hair.

"It's alright, sweetie." Alana cooed, "no more lies."

"Ariel, don't you see you're repeating our father's mistakes, only the other way around?" Scolded Attina. Ariel knew what she meant but it wasn't the same thing, because Ariel was just pretending.

"At least he never pretended that Humans didn't exist!" Aquata snorted out.

"Just an old fish tale'? Is that all we are to you now?" Andrina sarcastically asked. Ariel wanted to slap Andrina so hard of how she had responded.

"But it was the only way to protect Melody." Ariel snapped, now getting impatient, "you Know why we can't tell her! Morgana's still out there and-"

"Knock it off!" Eric called out, before calming down "Girls, we were going to tell Melody right now, we'll just make it a do over."

"No do overs. that's the rule. You don't tell the truth, you screw up." Andrina pronounced. "And when she uncovers a secret, we tell the truth, no using that 'you disobeyed me' scolding, not ever."

"Well, just because I wouldn't tell her the truth, doesn't mean you should tell her!" Ariel pointed out, "and besides, that's cheating!"

"Well, we had no choice. You're too stubborn and irresponsible to protect her anyway or even look after this kingdom." Attina snapped harshly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ariel demanded, puzzled.

"It means you're grounded for not telling her the truth!" Attina scolded, pompously. Ariel and Eric gasped when she said that. They couldn't believe their ears. Sebastian bit his claw in worry.

"What?! You can't be...! I'm not a child anymore! I'm a married woman and a mother!" Ariel complained. Eric covered her mouth and turned to them.

"Attina, you can't be serious." He reasoned, Ariel struggled a bit, "how else are we going to protect Melody?"

"Well, you could've build a few guard stations and have the human and merguards work together," Adella protested, "besides, you don't just prevent us from ever seeing Melody. We could've done so many fun things with her."

Ariel broke free from Eric and begged, "you don.t understand if I told Melody about Atlantica she would have wanted to see it and that would mean going into the ocean which is too dangerous with Morgana still lurking out there somewhere."

"But you didn't. And she still came out here again and again, unaware of the danger." Aquata scolded since she can handle some crazy sea witch.

"She has mermaid blood, Ariel! She can't live in denial of her attraction to the sea!" Arista added in. Since she knew that Ariel wouldn't trust her family to protect her.

"Well, she doesn't have much of a choice!" Ariel protested, "don't you get it? She's the only tool for daddy's undoing! I still have to keep her in this castle!"

"Just to turn me into a prisoner?!" Melody shouted, Ariel turned in shock, "You knew how much I loved the sea! It makes sense that you don't actually trust your own family!"

"Melody, just listen to me, Please!" Ariel begged, "I was only doing what I thought was best for..."

"Best for who?!" Melody snapped, "for me?!"

"But i just thought..."

"Yes, you have thought!" Melody pronounced, almost ready to cry again, "You made the decisions for yourself and for me apparently! If you're worried about where my legions lies, you can rest easy!"

Ariel, now seeing how she had hurt her only daughter, tried to beg again, "Please just let me explain!"

"She does not want to listen to you!" Alana protested, holding her away from Ariel.

"Please give me another chance." Ariel pleaded, since she is trying to make it up to her, "I can make up to you all, and All I need is more time, that's all I'm asking!"

"It's too late for that," Attina scolded, "you already lost your chance! And we're very disappointed in you. We thought you wanted the land in sea to be together as one."

Ariel hesitated like she was about to cry, and then in defeat, just ran back into the castle.

Eric turned back to his sisters-in-law and daughter, "Girls, I know you're still upset and disappointed in Ariel. But don't you think you should be so hard on her?" He convinced in a soft voice.

"We're her older sisters, Eric, It's for her own good." Andrina assured, gently stroking Melody's back. Melody, looked at her father with tears still in her eyes. They all looked at her with sadness also since they were aware of how much she was hurting.

"I can't believe it!" Melody sobbed, while still being held close by Alana. "My mom is a mermaid, and she was being more foolish to everyone."

"Melody, I know what she said to you back in your room," Eric said, "but she had to say something. She wasn't saying it on purpose."

"Well, be that as it may, Eric, that made her go too far." Attina scolded, "she let her fears, stubbornness, and irresponsibility get the best of her."

"I know it sounded bad, but grounding her is not a way to solve this problem," Eric reasoned, "or to show that you care."

"We had no choice Eric." Arista applied, as Melody ran to her and cried in her chest. "Would you and Ariel like it if we forbid you from seeing our own children?"

"Of course not," Eric assured, since he was feeling ashamed of himself, "but she wasn't doing it to hurt any of you. She just wanted to be sure that Melody remains safe as much as all of you. We may not have been more active, but if you always scold her too harshly, that's all Ariel would know. And everyone might turn against her and she'll feel left out and outcast."

Somehow the sisters knew that it would make Ariel feel worse, but they had to tell Melody the truth anyway, or Morgana would've expected her to run away and continue going in the sea. Now that Melody knew the truth, she would remain out of the sea until Morgana's defeated but she would never forgive her mother because she wouldn't tell her.

Ariel walked into her and Eric's room, sitting on the bed. Now she was feeling very lonely and horrible. Now that her sisters told her everything, there would be nothing to say to Melody, now she won't even say "I'm sorry," She began crying in her hands. "I've ruined everything" she cried, harder and harder than ever. "They told Melody the truth, and now she's going to hate me. It's all my fault." She kept on crying.


End file.
